Connectors are known, in the state of the art, which are intended for receiving electrical contacts crimped onto a power supply wire. Such connectors of the state of the art comprise a body made of moulded plastic material provided with recesses for receiving the electrical contact and locking the latter after the insertion thereof. A second locking is provided by a hinged flap folding over the recess intended for housing the electrical contacts. Such foldable flap is provided with inner protrusions preventing the tilting thereof when the contacts are not correctly positioned.
The drawback of the prior solutions relates to the production of a part including a foldable flap. Such parts must resist various mechanical and thermal constraints, which makes the presence of a moulded hinge not much adapted. More particularly, the production of a moulded hinge is an obstacle to the utilisation of filled plastic materials since this would entail too low mechanical resistance of the area exposed to bending.